Life in the Fast Lane : Tokyo Style
by TehShannah
Summary: I know, crap title. This here is the standard 'What if Sean had a sister' deal of a story. It takes place during the movie and it's entire run. Eventually will be HanxOC. I promise, story is MUCH better than summary.
1. Arrivals and Introductions

_A/N : Before youeven begin reading this, this is my first fan fiction, so please don't kill it with a pitchfork and flaming torches. I love Tokyo Drift, and clearly, the character Han and with the lack of HanxOC stories out there, this is my sad attempt.  
I will stay with the movie until a point. Don't know when that is, but you'll see it when it happens. : ))  
Oh, and reviews and comments are encouraged, but not necessary .. : )  
AND, if you have any questions or ideas on how I can improve this, PLEASE let me know. Feel free!_

_Sooo, on with the story!_

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch 1. - Arrivals and Introductions**

Evelyn Boswell could have killed her older brother if given the chance. Thanks to him, all star jerk Clay and his blonde girlfriend, herself and Sean were now packed and boarded on a flight to Tokyo, Japan.

Evie was seeing red.

The guy seated next to Evie moved his arm and bumped Evie's elbow off the armrest, claiming it for himself. Evie sighed and shoved Sean's arm off the other armrest and took that one.

"Hey - "

"Too bad, so sad." She replied. "Fight with that old lady for that armrest. This one is mine."

Sean looked at his baby sister. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "Ev, I'm sorry Mom made you move too - "

"But she wouldn't have if your dumb ass didn't race."

"But I did, and I'm sorry for that too. I didn't want this either. Would you rather me have gone to Juvi?" Evie looked up at Sean and he opened his eyes. "Don't answer that." Evie smiled sweetly and went back to staring straight ahead. "Look, I'm 18 in a few months and we graduate not soon after. Then we can high tail it outta here and move back home. Sound good?"

"It all sounds grand Sean, but that's a total of 7 months in a foreign country." Evie looked back up at Sean. "It's not like moving to another state or even Mexico. Japan has a whole different alphabet. Get ready to learn your ABCs all over again." She then leaned forward and dug into her carry on.

Sean laughed and patted Evie's back. "At least you'll be right there learnin' them with me, Ev."

Evie leaned back up, her I-pod in hand. "Ha ha, you're so funny." With that, she put in her earphones, made herself comfortable and detached herself from the world.

Sean just looked at Evie and then looked around the cabin. "It won't be so bad." Said Sean, even though he knew Evie would hear him. Sighing, he grabbed at a random magazine in front of him and tried to understand the strange characters on the page.

* * *

"Dad is a real peach, Seany." Stated Evie, pulling her bag out of the trunk of the taxi. 

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sean pulled the trunk shut and the taxi drove off. Sean saw the neck of his guitar through the back window and sighed. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked to hid father's front door. Evie stood behind him, taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds as Sean rung the doorbell.

A few moments later, Major Boswell appeared in a robe. "Sean. Evelyn." He seemed completely surprised, which made Evie roll her eyes. She noticed that in front of her, Sean twitched his head and she knew he was pissed as she was. "I thought you guys were gonna be here on the 7th."

"Today is the 7th." Replied Sean.

"Just hold on one second.:" Major Boswell slid the door shut and Sean shuffled his feet, clearly agitated.

Evie opened her mouth to say something, but Sean beat her to it. "Don't wanna here it Evelyn. Save it." Evie closed her mouth and crossed her arms, clearly dejected by her older brother.

Major Boswell re-appeared, only this time fully dressed and held a feminine looking coat. Evie's thoughts were cemented when she saw a small woman walk out from behind Major Boswell. Evie grinned and bowed her face, her long hair hiding her amusement. Sean's father helped the woman into her coat and said their good-byes. Evie raised her head and made eye contact with the woman who looked clearly embarrassed as she hurried off. Evie felt bad for her, slightly. The anger emotion won over her present mood.

"Come on in." Sean walked across the threshold with Evie close behind.

The term '3 is a crowd' finally made a whole lot of sense to Evie standing in Major Boswell's impossibly tiny apartment.

"This is it." Major Boswell said, going to stand in the middle of the room. Sean went exploring through the kitchen, while his father attempted to straighten his bed. Evie's attention went to look around the room. She was surprised to see the apartment crammed with stuff, but not to a cluttered state. Evie was mainly shocked that so much stuff could fit in one small area. "Uh, you know, I was plannin' on being there for you guys. But your Mom, she said that 7th, and well see, we're a day ahead of you here. But you guys are here now and that's good."

"If you wanna call it that." Said Evie, still taking in her surroundings.

Major Boswell looked at her and cleared his throat. "Um, so .. So how's your Mom?"

Sean finished exploring and his survey of the room and stared at his father. "Where do we sleep?"

Major Boswell looked at his boy. "Now Sean, you know that your Mother had no other choice. It was either this or you off to Juvi and Evie back to - " Evie shot a glance to Major Boswell and he once again cleared his throat. He turned his attention back to Sean. "You just can't keep moving away every time you get into trouble."

"Worked for you, didn't it?"

Major Boswell was defeated. He lowered his head and looked for his next words. "None of us asked for this, but I promised your Mother I'd take care of you both. All you guys have to do is go by the rules we agreed to and you'll manage just fine."

"Rules?" asked both Sean and Evie.

Major Boswell chuckled. "Yeah, rules. They're real simple. You go to school and come back here right after. And Sean, I don't want to see or hear you anywhere near a car." Evie looked at her brother and hid her smile at his 'mhmm, sure' expression. Major Boswell turned and opened a door. "Here, the bedroom is both of yours." Evie groaned and followed Sean into their 'bedroom'. "Make yourselves comfortable." Once Evie was in, Sean went to close the door. "Lights out in ten."

Sean shut the door and Evie dropped her bag onto her bed. "Make ourselves comfortable? How in the hellare we both to make ourselves comfortable. There's barely any room to breathe."

Sean just nodded and drew back the curtain hanging in the room. Much to his and Evie's surprise, a little old Japanese woman looked away from her TV with a mouthful of noodles and waved. The siblings smiled politely and moved the curtain back for privacy. "Looks like we have a 3rd person sharing out room." Joked Sean.

Evie glared at him and moved back to her bed. "This blows, Sean."

"I know, Ev." He dropped his bag on the floor. "Just get ready and go to bed."

Evie unzipped her bag and pulled some clothes to sleep in out. "Yes, Mother." She turned around before Sean could give her a look. Evie sighed and began to change. Her first few hours in Tokyo weren't exactly the best and she hoped the next 24 hours went better for both her and her brother.

* * *

At 6:00 the next morning, Sean and Evie were rudely awoken with the shrill ringing of an alarm clock that Major Boswell had set. Evie groaned and pulled her pillow over her head while Sean sat up and fought with the clock to shut it off. After fiddling with it, he managed to shut it and laid it back on the table. That's when he noticed what his father left for him and Evie. 

"You gotta be kinddin'."

"What is it?" grumbled Evie from underneath her pillow.

Sean plucked the note off of his uniform and examined what he was supposed to wear to school. "The train for school leaves in an hour."

This made Evie sit up. "School? Are you kidding me? We haven't even been here for a full 24 hours, and he's already enrolled us?"

"Apparently." Sean picked up Evie's uniform, which was hung behind his. He tossed it over to her and it landed with a flop across her legs. Evie looked at it as if it had a fatal disease before looking at Sean. Reading his sister's look, he nodded. "I know." Sean sighed and laid back down. "You go ahead and start getting ready. I can get ready in 5 minutes tops."

"Gee, thanks." Evie pushed back her covers and stood up, taking her uniform with her. "You catch up on that beauty sleep, Seany. You're gonna need it to make a good impression today." She joked, pulling a few necessities out of her bag. Sean threw a pillow at Evie, hitting her in the back. "Aw, come on. That's not nice." She carried the pillow over to the door and slid it open. Before walking out, she turned and tossed it back to Sean. She made her way to the small bathroom, walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She placed everything on the floor by the door and started the shower. After warming the water, she stepped in and did a quick wash of her hair and body and then turned off the water. Grabbing a towel, she dried off and wrapped up her long hair, allowing it to dry and brushed her teeth. Then Evie dressed herself in the acquired uniform and looked down at her legs.

"They allow skirts to be this short?" she asked herself, trying to pull the article of clothing down a little further than where it rested just a bit past mid-thigh. Of course, she realized after a small fight with the skirt, that they were made in mind of 5 ft nothing Japanese girls. Not a 5'9 American. Giving up on the skirt, she finished getting ready - buttoning up the sweater, tucking in the small tie and applied a little bit of make-up. Evie took down her hair from the towel and took the thick ringlets between her fingers and curled it. She then secured her bangs back with a few bobby pins and decided that she didn't have enough time to fully dry her hair.

Satisfied with her outcome, she opened the bathroom door to see Sean standing in the living room, already dressed in his uniform. "Gonna skank it up today, bro?"

"Hey, I put on deodorant and I'm brushing my teeth. Not totally 'skanking it up' as you like to put it." He walked past Evie and into the bathroom to finish up.

Evie laughed and carried her things back to the bedroom and dropped them into her open bag. She reached for the white knee-highs and slipped them on, followed by a pair of black flats. _There is no way I'm going to make myself appear taller than what I already am to these people _she though. Evie sprayed on a little bit of perfume before walking out of the room to join Sean who was tying his shoes. "Ready, boy?"

"Sure am." Sean stood up, swung his bag over his shoulder and followed Evie who was walking towards the door. "Dad left us a map so we can hopefully get there in time."

"Sweet." Evie stepped out onto the semi-busy street. "Something to make us stand out more."

"Oh, come one Ev." Sean looked down at the map and walked in the direction it told him to. "Think of it as an adventure."

* * *

Evie led her brother down into the crowded subway. "You seriously don't need that map, Sean. Just look around. There are a bunch of kids dressed just like us heading this way." She got to the bottom of the stairs and stood there, waiting for her brother to join her. When Sean came next to Evie, his attention went straight to a pretty girl standing with a group of friends. Evie looked up at Sean and saw that he had a silly smile on his face. Evie was about to stop him, but he walked off to her and Evie was stuck in the current of moving bodies. She was able to break free with many 'excuse mes' and joined back up with her brother. 

"How about English now?" he said to the group of girls.

A man that was next to Evie, who was watching the conversation, piped up from behind Sean. "I speak English."

Sean turned around to look at the guy. "Sorry. I wasn't talking to you, bud."

The guy smirked. "I have enough 'buds'."

"Well, that's too bad. I was gonna invite you to the party I'm having."

"Sean." Said Evie through gritted teeth. Every pair of eyes went to her and Sean just waved her off.

The guy picked at a button on Sean's uniform and Evie could tell Sean was getting pissed. "You mind getting out of my face?"

"I can't." came the guy's reply. "It's very crowded here. Lots of assholes."

It was Sean's turn to smirk. "I can see that."

"Sean Michael." Said Evie, now annoyed that her brother had to prove that he was in fact, a male.

The guy stared down Sean and slipped his bag off his shoulder. Sean followed suit, but the pretty girl he zeroed in on spoke up. "I'll hold it for you."

Sean looked at her. "What?"

"Your bag. I'll hold it for you." The girl took it and promptly tossed it onto an open train. Sean watched it fall and went off for it, getting inside the train just before the doors closed. "You can thank me later."

Evie watched as her brother went in the opposite direction and not to mention, on the wrong train, than where they were supposed to go. She sighed and turned back to the group. "I apologize for my brother. He has male complexity syndrome."

The pretty girl smiled and the guy looked Evie up and down. "That's okay." She said. "What I did was for his own good."

Evie nodded. "I believe it was." She smiled and offered a hand. "I'm Evelyn. Evie for short."

The girl took Evie's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Evie. I'm Neela."

"And I'm," said the guy way too far into Evie's personal bubble, "Morimoto."

Evie cleared her throat and took a few steps away from him. "Nice to meet you."

Neela gave Morimoto a look and he just laughed before heading back over to his 'fan base'. Neela turned her attention back to Evie. "So, you just moved here?"

"That obvious?"

Neela laughed. "Don't worry. Not a bad obvious. Did you come from the States?"

Evie nodded. "But not by choice. My idiotic brother got caught one too many times racing. Along with reckless driving, destruction of property and other various things."

"Ah, so your brother races?"

"Unfortunately."

"Unfortunately? Do you not like that he races?"

"No, not at all. He races to prove he is of the male persuasion. I look at racing as just you and the car, nothing else. Of course, whenever you're challenged, that's a different story. Whenever Sean is in a pickle, he resolves everything by racing."

Neela just smiled. "All guys are like that, Evie. Even here in Tokyo, you won't find much difference." The other train pulled up and opened it's doors to the crowds of people. "Ah! This is us." She took hold of Evie's wrist. "Come on. If your brother doesn't make it to school, I'll make sure you do."

* * *

Evie managed to get to school on time with the help of her new found friends. Neela took her under her wing and helped her get situated at school. She even told her about the 'uwabaki' before she stepped into the class room. Evie was able to find a pair in the girls in her size and walked into the room behind Neela. She took the empty seat behind her and waited for class to begin. 

About 20 minutes into class, Sean walked in and was surprised to see Evie sitting behind the girl he had tried, unsuccessfully, to hit on not an hour before. He greeted the teacher and Evie had to suppress her laughter as the teacher fought with him about the uwabaki. He disappeared out of the room and came back in with a pair of blue toed uwabaki on his feet. He walked past Neela and Evie and shook his head and Evie just smiled up at him. Sean found a seat near the back of the class and the teacher began to teach, the class getting back on schedule.

With luck, Evie had all classes with Neela, but only a few with her brother. When it was time for lunch, Neela asked Evie to sit with her and her friends. Evie told that she would, after she talked with her brother. Neela nodded and headed to the cafeteria. Evie waited outside her classroom, hoping Sean would walk by. And thankfully, he did.

"Seany." Evie called out and fell in step beside him.

"Hey, Ev. Glad to see your day is going a better than mine."

"Because I didn't have to almost start a fight among one of our new classmates." They descended the stairs into the cafeteria. "Oh, and hit on a girl that you don't even know her first name."

"Come on, that's my business." Sean fell into line for food with Evie.

"I know it is, but at least know her name." Evie scanned the array of foods offered and just went with what looked good to eat.

"And that is?"

"Smooth, Boswell." Evie smiled as the woman behind the counter handed Evie a glass of juice. "But, it's Neela."

"Hmm. Neela. That's pretty."

Evie scoffed. "Since when you care if a name is pretty or not." Evie paid for her lunch and followed Sean to an empty table. He sat down first, but Evie just placed her tray on the table. Sean stared down at his food, either what was edible or not. Evie debated on sitting with him or Neela, but a little black guy came up and slid into the seat beside Sean.

"Japanese food is like the Army : don't ask, don't tell. The names Twinkie. And you guys are?" he asked.

Sean looked at him and took a bit of food. Evie shook her head and smiled at Twinkie. "Manners, bro. That's Sean and I'm Evie."

"Well, it looks like you don't have a laptop." Twinkie dug into his bag and produced one. "How about half off?"

"I'll let you handle him, Seany. See ya. Nice meeting you, Twinkie." Evie picked up her tray and search for where Neela was sitting. She found her with ease, but was disappointed when she saw that guy, Morimoto, sitting at her table. Evie weaved through to get to the table and Neela greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Evie." Neela shoved Morimoto to the empty seat so that he opened up a free one next to her. "Here you go, girl."

Evie grinned. "Thanks, Neela." She squeezed in and took her seat and began to test taste her food. She felt Morimoto's gaze on her and she tried to shrug it off. She took a bit and was surprised to actually like what she picked out. "Not half bad. Now, if I can only learn how to use the chopsticks."

"I'll help you." Offered Morimoto, his hands already moving to cover and guide Evie's.

Evie looked down at Morimoto's hands covering hers as he helped position them correctly. She looked over at Neela who just shook her head and went on to eat. Evie then glanced around the table and noticed a few girls were giving her dirty looks. She gave them a look, trying to tell them not to worry. Some of them got it, but the others didn't and went on talking in Japanese.

"There. And now just move your fingers like this." He said and demonstrated. Evie did as told and it worked.

Evie smiled, just merely playing nice. "Wow. Thanks, Morimoto."

Morimoto stared at her, and moved in a bit closer to her. "Not a problem, Evelyn."

"Uh," Evie shifted in her chair, trying to get away from him. "Please, call me Evie."

"Well," Morimoto smiled. "Evie, then." Evie grinned and nodded before looking back at her plate. The girl sitting on the other side of Morimoto, one of the girls that got Evie's look from before, beckoned for him in Japanese, taking his attention away from Evie. Evie looked at the girl and nodded her thanks. The girl just answered with her eyes.

"Don't mind him, Evie." Whispered Neela. "He's just like that. If he becomes a serious problem, let me know."

"Thanks, Neela. But I think I can manage him."

A few minutes went by of just eating, laughing and talking. Evie was thankful that most of the table talked in English for her and that everyone welcomed her. Of course, with the exception of Morimotos girls. One of the girls - Kaede, Evie learned to know, called the across the table to Evie.

"Do you have any plans tonight, Evie?"

"Nope."

"Then you must come out with us tonight." Replied Kaede.

"Where?"

"You'll see. It's a place where I'm sure you'll love, Evie." Informed Neela. "Lots of cars to see, a few races to watch and just hang out. You can come home with me after school. We can be girlie girls and get ready together."

"That may not fly. See, Sean's Dad set up these rules for us. One of them being go to school and come right back."

"Tell him you were given an assignment and we're paired for it."

Evie grinned at her friend. "I like the way you think. That'll work." She glanced across the cafeteria and saw Sean laughing with Twinkie. "What about Sean?" she asked guiltily.

"Who cares about that gaijin?" said Morimoto.

Evie went to her brother's defense. "That gaijin, or whatever you called him, happens to be family. I'd appreciate it if you can keep your comments to yourself, Morimoto."

Morimoto chuckled and then whistled. "My bad, Evie. My bad."

"It's okay." Interjected Neela. "It looks like he made friends with Twinkie."

"Oh, so you know Twinkie?"

Neela nodded. "He runs with Han's crew."

"Han?"

"You'll meet everyone tonight, I promise. As for your brother, I'm nearly positive he'll show up there with Twinkie."


	2. The Drifting World

**Ch 2 - The Drifting World**

"Oh, you should totally wear this, Ev!" called Neela from her closet.

"What?" asked Evie, coming out of Neela's bathroom, just having finished fixing her hair in perfect ringlets.

"This." Neela help up a dress that Evie noted, was going to be pushing it on the length on her frame. "This is show off those awesome legs you got." She tossed the dress to Evie who held it up to herself. "And I've got a great pair of boots that will go great with it."

Evie laughed. "I seriously doubt that we wear the same size in shoe."

Neela leaned back on her hunches and looked up at Evie. "Try me."

"8 ½."

Neela leaned back forward and pulled out a pair of thigh high black leather boots. "Size 8 ½. And, they only have a 2 ½ inch heel, so you want be self conscience about your height."

Evie bent down and picked up a boot. "These, I love. But the dress, I'm not so sure. You said it's already short on you then it's gonna be unlawful on me."

Neela giggled. "Shut up, Ev. It'll look fabulous on you." She stood up and pulled Evie up with her. "Try it on. And if it's too short, we'll find something to wear under it."

"If you say so." Evie unbuttoned her sweater and tossed it on Neela's bed, along with the school tie and undid her shirt. She slipped it off and tossed it to the rest of her discarded clothes.

"Oh my god, Evie. What happened?" Neela pointed to the scar just above Evie's left collarbone and just ending just above her breast.

Evie looked down at her scar and shrugged. "Accident when I was 13. Broke my collarbone. Hurt like hell, but that was 4 years ago." She picked the dress up off of Neela's bed and pulled it over her head. She unzipped her school skirt and it fell down her legs and she kicked them away.

"Winner." Started Neela, stepping back to get a better look at Evie. "Just one thing. You gotta lose the bra." They 2 girls laughed. "I've got a strapless one around here." She went searching through her draws and picked out said bra and tossed it to Evie. "Wear that."

Evie draped the bra over her shoulder and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. "It's gonna show my scar." Said Evie.

"So? Conversation starter."

The dress Evie currently wore was strapless and in a dark red color which brought out her coloring. It hugged tightly just above her breasts flowing out to a silky and flowy material. There was an equally tight band of fabric a few inches above mid-thigh. Evie tested the length by bending over. "Am I giving you a free show?"

Neela smiled and turned about around to search through a draw. She pulled out a pair of black booty shorts and gave those to Evie. "Here. So you'll shut up about the length."

Evie took them and slipped them on and fixed the dress yet again. "I will give you this Neela," She turned around in the mirror, "I look damn good."

Neela nodded in agreement. "And I must say," she went to join her friend's reflection, "I don't look half bad myself." The 2 girls once again shared a laugh. "Now, let's do something about make-up." Evie turned to face Neela and she studied her face. "With your outfit, smokey all the way."

"Read my mind." Neela grinned and walked into her bathroom to get all of her make-up out. Evie took the time to switch out bras. She pushed all of her hair over one shoulder and pulled her dress down to get to the clasp of the bra that she wore. She took that one off and traded it for the strapless one Neela had given her. After putting it on, she turned around to look at her backside in the mirror. Evie noticed with her hair over her shoulder, she could see one scar just beginning above the dress and the starting of the discoloring on her right shoulder blade. Sighing, she moved her hair back into place and decided that her hair was going to stay down.

One conversation starter was enough for tonight.

* * *

Neela pulled into the parking structure with squealing tires and a jaw dropped Evie. Both of them got out of Neela's RX-8, and she went to talk to 2 people that had popped open her hood.

"Hear that?" she asked the guy. "It's still not right for the way I drive." The girl with the computer said something to Neela in Japanese. "I don't need a computer to tell me about my throttle response."

"Okay." Said the guy. "Then we're done here." He walked away and the girl followed him. Evie made eye contact and smiled at her.

"Hey, Neela? I'm gonna look around, cool?"

Neela turned around. "Sure. Find me later, okay?"

Evie nodded and followed after the 2 people that just checked Neela's car. "Hey!" They stopped and turned around.

"Hey friend of Neela's." greeted the guy.

Evie smiled. "Evie." She extended a hand.

"Earl." Replied the guy, shaking her hand. "This is Reiko."

Reiko smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said through a heavy accent.

"Nice to meet you guys too. Mind if I just tag along with you guys and check out the cars?"

"Sure." Said Earl. "We mainly check the mechanics of all of them, see if they're running smoothly."

"Great. My area of expertise." Both Earl and Reiko checked Evie up and down and Evie smiled. "Don't let this fool you. I grew up in garages."

Earl laughed and Reiko's attention was attracted at some point beyond Evie. "Uh oh." She said. "Looks like someone new didn't know Neela belong to Takashi."

Hearing Neela's name she turned around and sure enough, there was her brother talking to her. She then saw a grew of men walking up to them, Morimoto among them. "Jesus." She turned back to Earl and Reiko. "I'm sorry. 'Cuse me just a sec." Evie then took off for her brother.

Evie reached Sean and the man advancing on him yelled out to him and Evie put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Sean. Let's get out of here."

Sean looked at Evie and shook his head. "Why should I?"

Twinkie came running up behind Evie and Sean and held around his arm to the group. "He was just leaving."

Evie looked at Neela, and in her eyes, she read that she needed to get Sean out of there. The man walked up to Neela and wrapped his arms around her while speaking in Japanese.

"I'm sorry." Said Sean. "I don't speak Japanese."

Evie sighed. "Now is not the time to be arrogant, Boswell." She looked at the group that joined. An attractive man with a bag of munchies moved to lean against a car with an amused look on his features, Morimoto stood behind Takashi holding a wrench and behind him scattered random guys and girls, some of them Evie knew.

Takashi kissed Neela's cheek. "Understand that, gaijin?"

Neela twisted in the guys arms and scolded him. "Takashi."

Sean looked down at Neela. "We're just talking." He said, as if nothing was wrong.

Neela looked up at him. "This isn't your scene."

Evie tired to pushed on Sean's shoulder to get him to move, but he didn't budge. "That word you called me. Gaijin, or something like that. What exactly does that mean?"

"It means," replied Takashi, "to turn around and keep walking."

Twinkie spoke up. "And that's exactly what we're gonna do. Come on man, let's roll." He managed to get Sean turned around and Evie threw Neela an apologetic glance before walking away with Twinkie and Sean.

"You know that's funny." Stated Sean, turning back around. Evie rolled her eyes while Twinkie threw up his arms. I thought that this was a free country, where a girl could talk to whoever she wants." Twinkie went back up to Sean's side, but Evie was now mad. She stood where she was and her arms crossed at her chest. She looked over and saw that Earl and Reiko joined to watch Sean and Takashi.

"Do you know who I am?" questioned Takashi.

"Sure. You're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan, am I right?"

Takashi laughed and started to move more onto Sean, but Neela stopped him and spoke Japanese. Evie walked back up to her brother and grabbed at his arm, trying to pull him backwards. "Leave it, Sean. You don't need to be picking any more fights."

"Leave." Neela simply said.

Evie was able to pull Sean back around and start to walk the other way. "Damn man!" exclaimed Twinkie. "Don't you know yakuza? The Mafia?!" He turned to Takashi. "Hey, sorry D.K- san. Monkey here didn't have his banana."

The attractive man leaning on the car stood up. "Come on, D. Time to race." The group Takashi walked up with turned around, but not without Morimoto mimicking a monkey. Evie through him an annoyed look.

"Good luck, Timberlake."

Evie raised her hand and slapped Sean on the shoulder. Takashi turned around and walked back up to Sean, his face mere inches from his. Evie put a hand to her temple and she looked at Neela, who was also clearly annoyed. The man eating munchies still watched and was still amused. "You're the one that's lucky, boy. 'Cause I'm about to race."

"Then lets race."

"Sean, no!" said Evie.

Takashi laughed. "With what? Your skateboard? Easy to sound cocky when you've got no ride, huh?"

"Take mine." Said the man, taking a break from his munchies to toss his keys to Sean. Evie shot the man and exasperated look. He just grinned at her. Sean caught the keys offered.

"Let's race." Takashi turned around, hopefully for a finally time, and walked away. He gave the man a look before walking by him.

"What?" He looked over at Sean and then he looked at Evie. "I wanna see what the kids got." He popped another munchie into his mouth and turned to walk away.

Evie turned to look at her brother. "Are you insane? Or just brain-dead?"

"What, Ev?"

"They don't race here like you did back home. You're gonna end up hurt, getting caught or worse, wreaking that man's car."

"Han's." interjected Twinkie.

"Han's car." Corrected Evie, and then turned around to looked Han's retreating back. _So that was Han. That man loves his munchies. _

"I'll be fine, Ev. I'm a big boy." Sean started to turn around to Twinkie, and stopped and looked back at Evie. "Oh, you better change before you head home. When Dad sees what your wearin', he may lock you up. He then fully turned to Twinkie. "Come on man. Show me to Han's car."

Twinkie sighed and walked towards the elevator with Sean following him. Evie looked down at her feet and then to Earl and Reiko, who were still standing there with her. "How do you know him?" asked Earl.

"Sadly, he's my brother."

"Is he always like that?"

Evie nodded as she watched her brother disappear into an elevator. Reiko and Earl just nodded and walked away. Evie looked to where Neela, Takashi, Han and everyone else walked off to. "Hey, Neela!" she called after her, and tried to catch up.

Neela stopped and turned around. "Evie." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry for my brother. He doesn't know when he steps over the line."

"It's okay." She replied. "Takashi, this is Evie. Evie, Takashi."

Evie nodded her greeting. "Hi." Takashi looked at her and she accepted that as his way of saying hello. She then looked at Han. "I hope you know you're not gonna have much of a car after my brother is done racing, right?"

"We'll see." He extended his hand to Evie. "Han."

They shook hands. "Evie."

Morimoto came up beside Evie and wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go. We have to get a good spot." She tried to shrug off his arm but he didn't move. Evie gave up and he started to steer Evie towards the elevators. "Let's see how good your gaijin brother can drift."

* * *

Evie was leaning against a car, watching as Twinkie gave an abridged teaching on how to drift to Sean. Morimoto had left her to go to his usual girls and she was thankful for that. She found her way to an empty car hood and claimed it as hers. She was enjoying being separate from everyone else, just watching as Sean got accustomed to the new car and as Neela walked Takashi to his.

"How come you have so little faith in your own brother?"

"Because," Evie turned to look the company she just received, "I know, more than anyone else, how Sean races." She looked back to the 2 cars.

"And how does he race?" asked Han.

"He races as if the devil is riding his ass. With him, it's all speed."

"But I thought that is how a race is won."

"Yeah, where we used to live." Evie looked back at Han. She noticed that his eyes dipped to her scar, but he didn't say anything. "I know how you guys race here."

"And how's that?" He raised his eyes back to her face.

"You drift here. You don't race like how Sean races."

"Hmm." Han offered Evie one of his munchies. Evie looked down at the back and took one.

"Thanks."

Han looked at her before pushing himself off the hood and walking to another where a bunch of girls had gathered. She chewed on the munchie as Twinkie came to sit by her.

"Your brother is one headstrong motha fu -"

"And you would think he's the younger one." Evie shook her head. "Maybe he needs this. Perhaps it'll knock some sense into him."

A handsome and well dressed man walked out from the crowd and stood in front of Sean and Takashi. He dropped his cigarette and spoke in Japanese. Takashi and Sean revved their engines. The man pointed to a girl on his left.

"Ready."

Then pointed to a girl on his right.

"Seta."

He walked between the cars and raised his hands.

"GO!"

Takashi's 350Z and Sean in the Silvia S15 sped off, making the crowd on both sides run out where the cars had just vacated. Evie jumped off the hood and ran with Twinkie, who had grabbed her wrist to make her come along with him. They watched as Sean pulled ahead in the first few seconds, but Evie knew his speed was a bad idea. He came upon the first turn to quick, and he pulled his hand brake too late, making him slide into a side of a pillar, and successfully knocking out the passenger side window. The entire crowd groaned and Evie closed her eyes. She re-opened them to see Takashi drift effortlessly past Sean and onto the next stretch. Sean put the car back into gear and was back in the race.

The crowd surged towards the elevators located in 2 places. Twinkie turned and ran with Earl and Reiko and Evie just stood, looking at the pillar where traces of blue and orange paint remained. Someone grabbed her arm and she saw that it was Morimoto. She sighed and allowed him to drag her to an elevator. On her way, she passed Han and shot him a 'told you so' glance before Morimoto pulled her away. They waited for an elevator and when one was open, she was pushed in. Morimoto called for Neela to get into the same elevator. She got in and Morimoto closed the doors. Evie folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the back wall of the steel box. She imagined Han's car probably didn't look like much of a car anymore.

After a short ride, the elevator doors opened to the top tier of the parking garage and everyone surged out onto the surface. Evie met up with Neela and together, they walked to the center and waited for the 2 cars to emerge. Evie watched as elevator after elevator full of people emptied only to return with more. She saw Twinkie emerge out of one and came running to her and Neela. He came to stand next to her and Earl. Evie finally saw Han leave an elevator, seeming to carry a new bag of munchies. He saw her and walked to where she stood with everyone. Han moved to stand behind her and handed Evie the bag, from which she grabbed a few munchies. She turned around and handed them back to Han, just as the sound of a car coming up the ramp was heard.

Evie whipped her head around, only to see the 350Z come to a stop in front of her. The crowd went wild. Takashi slowly stood go out of his car as Morimoto went to greet him. Evie looked behind her to Han, who was watching everyone's reactions. Neela left to be a girlfriend to Takashi, leaving Evie with Twink, Earl, Reiko and Han.

A crash was heard, followed by scraping metal and then Sean appeared in the Silvia. But the Silvia didn't look like much anymore. Evie's heart sank and she refused to look at Han. Twinkie beside her shook his head while Reiko and Earl's jaw dropped.

Evie was the first to approach Sean. "You're a dumb ass." She said. Sean looked up at her, his jaw set. Twinkie walked by and sighed. Evie felt Han behind her again, and she moved so he could lean down to peer into the car.

"Don't leave town." Han leaned back up, handed the rest of his munchies to Evie and walked off.

Evie looked down at the half eaten bag and then to Sean. "Tell Major that I'm staying with Neela. See you tomorrow." With that, she picked out a munchie and ate it, walking over to where Neela stood.


	3. Making Rights, Han's Place and Drifting

_So, this chapter is offical poop. I hated writing it and I just feel it's a bunch of nonsence. Hang in there guys, it'll get so much better. I promise!  
And thank you so much for the great reviews! They make my day.  
Oh, and my disclaimer : As much as I would love to own Han and the Drifting World, alas I don't. But Evie is all mine. _

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch 3. - Making Rights, Han's Place and Drifting.**

The next day at school, Evie didn't need to know Japanese to hear everyone talk about the gaijin that wreaked Han's '_Mona Lisa_'. But thankfully, only a few had known that Evie was related to Sean, so she didn't get anything directly.

Evie had join the ranks of Twinkie, Earl and Reiko that day. Neela was in a spell after the race, and Evie decided that she should leave her alone. Morimoto had even given up on her too and Evie counted her lucky stars.

It was the end of the day and Evie walked beside Reiko in the crowded hall ways. She saw Sean walk out of a classroom up ahead and the entire corridor went quiet, except for the occasional whisper. He walked past the group and everyone gave him a shrug and a shake of the head. Evie didn't even look at her brother, instead she looked down at the books she carried in her arms. He passed and she instantly felt bad about it.

They walked out of the school's front doors and they all headed towards Twinkie's van. Evie stayed behind to wait on Sean. Earl had given her a slip of paper that had an address on it and told her to come by when she was done. She promised she would and the 3 left her at the school's gates. Evie leaned against the brick pillar supporting the sign and waited for her brother to walk out of school.

The sound of a powerful engine pulled Evie to walk away from the pillar and onto the sidewalk to see the oncoming car. The orange and black RX-7 came to a stop on the other side of the road and the driver opened the door and stood up.

"Han." said Evie, surprised to see him here. She crossed the street as he leaned against his car. "What are you doing here?"

"Your brother."

Evie sighed. "Look, he didn't know what he was getting himself into. You'll get your money, just give him time."

Han smiled. "Why do you always have to stand up for your brother? From what I'm told, you're the younger one."

"Do you honestly think that he would? He would just dig a bigger hole for himself." Han thought for a moment before nodding. "Exactly."

"Don't worry about Sean. I'm not taking him to the yakuza. He's just merely going to be doing me a favor." He looked over Evie's head and she turned to see Sean walking out of the school gates.

He took in the sight of his sister with Han, and then walked over to them. Han looked at Sean and nodded to his car. "Get in."

"I can get you your money."

Han moved off his car and opened the driver side door. "Why you talkin' like you have a choice?"

Sean watched Han get into his car and then turned to Evie. She beat him to it. "I'll get home before Dad and I'll leave before he gets there so I won't see him. I'll leave it to you to call him and give him an excuse as to why you're not home."

"Where are you going?"

"Out with Twink, Earl and Reiko. And, don't try to piss anyone off while you're out." Evie walked away from the car and headed in the direction of the subway.

Sean rounded the car and got in. "Your sister acts - "

"Old for her age, yeah, I know." finished Sean. The 2 men watched as Evie disappeared around a corner. "It's a gift and burden to have her as a sister."

Han chuckled and put the car into gear and drove off.

* * *

By the time Evie reached home, changed and set back out to find the place Earl had written down, the sun was setting into the horizon. She left a note for her Dad, explaining that she and Neela still had work to finish up on the project and not to worry. She then dressed out of her uniform and opted for a pair of torn blue jeans and a fitted, plain white tee. Slipping on her worn bomber jacker over her shoulders, Evie walked out of the house and headed towards the subway yet again. Earl had written down extensive directions and Evie smiled at her friends attempt to make sure she didn't get lost in the city. 

She walked under and over pass and a large garage came into sight, all 3 metal gates open to show off what was inside. Evie walked through the middle one and was greeted by Twinkie, who was bouncing around to the music currently filtering around the garage.

"Yo, E!" he yelled when he saw Evie. "Glad you got here alright." Twinkie came to stand in front of Evie.

"Piece of cake. Earl gave me great directions, so no problem finding the place on my own."

"Your own? E, don't tell me you walked here all by yourself."

Evie stuffed her hands into her back pockets. "Yeah. Why?"

"It's shady part of town down here. It's pretty dangerous for a pretty young think like yourself to be wonderin' alone."

"Hm. I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered." Evie laughed and walked past Twinkie. "I'm not a baby, Twink, but your concern is appreciated." She looked at her surroundings and was amazed at the cars, supplies and just the overall size of the garage. "This is a nice place."

"It's Han's. This is like a home for all of us." Twinkie answered and then resumed his bouncing.

Evie nodded and ventured up the stairs to the top mist level of the garage. "Hey Reiko."

"Evie! You made it."

"Hey, yo! I'm heading into the party. I'll check y'all here in a bit." Informed Twinkie before disappearing through a door.

Evie watched him and turned to Reiko. "Party?"

Reiko waved it off. "A gathering of skinny girls in tight clothing." she replied.

"Ah." Evie shrugged off her jacket and tossed it onto the couch. "Well, it looks like I'm a little bit over dressed."

"And I'm not putting up with Earl's bullshit." Reiko pushed herself off the railing she rested against. "How 'bout I show you the cars, huh?"

Evie smiled. "That's be great." She followed Reiko back down the stairs to the lower portion of the garage. Evie had to say, she was throughly impressed by the cars all around the garage. Han certainly knew how to fix up cars. "So, are these all Han's?"

"For the most part. We all help him out but it's his money. We just help with the dirty work."

Evie wondered through the cars and came to one still in progress. The hood was popped, showing off a brand new V6 engine. "Hmm." She bent down and peered into the engine. "This is wrong."

"What?" Reiko came to stand beside Evie.

"This engine. It's all wrong for the car."

"What do you mean?"

Evie looked up at Reiko before leaning back down to the engine. She explained why the engine currently placed wasn't the smartest choice and after hearing Evie, Reiko agreed. "I think we have a V8 coming in soon. As soon as it arrives, I say you and me work on switching them out."

"Sounds like a plan." Evie walked around the rest of the car and noted that it was a Mazda RX-8, just like Neela's but an earlier model than hers. A brand new body kit by Veilside, Toyo tires and details all around the exterior, advertising everything that went into the car. Evie fell in love with the car simply because of the coloring – black as night blending into silver towards the end. She was going to fix this car up with Reiko so that it ran to it's top performance.

"The Red Evo's yours." rang out Han's voice.

Evie, who had ducked to check out the Mazda's tire quality, stood up to see her brother staring dumbfounded at the car Han mentioned. "What do you mean?" Sean asked.

"You're representing me. You think I'm gonna let you roll in a Hyundai?" Han watched the models pass in front of him and followed them to the couch. Twinkie had came back into the garage with a few models of his own and they climbed up into a bunk. Reiko saw Earl appear with 2 girls on his arm. Her eyes narrowed and took off for the stairs. Evie walked over to stand by Sean.

"You think you can handle this car?"

Sean scoffed. "You kidding'?"

"Alright. Think you can handle this car drifting?" She added with a grin.

Sean looked at Evie. "In time." The 2 siblings stood staring at the car that was just given to Sean. After a while, he turned around to walk up to where Han sat with his models. Evie brought up the rear and once to the top, grabbed the empty arm chair that was next to Reiko. She noticed that the girl looked like she could kill a boy.

"So, it's really mine?" Sean asked.

"Why not?" replied Han.

"Yeah, and you can wreck it in any way that pleases you." Earl quipped from his own chair that he was sharing with his girls.

Evie raised her eyebrows and laughed. Reiko cracked her knuckles "Oh, shut up you stupid prick!"

"Hey! You can either drift or you can't."

Reiko yelled something at him in Japanese which Earl countered with his own statement in Japanese. Reiko's eyes widened and looked at him. Someone from a bunk lifted the blinds and called out the them. Twinkie hoped down from his perch and went into the back of the garage. Evie brought her hand up to cover the grin that was beginning to show and also in an attempt to keep herself from laughing.

"Holy shit!" Twinkie came back from his quest. "Damn, man. I didn't think that you could get puke on the ceiling."

Han smirked and squeezed the model that he had an arm around. "Damn models." The other one lightly tap him on his head and sat up, reaching for her drink.

Reiko turned her fury onto Twinkie and shouted to him in Japanese. He looked at her. "There ain't no way in hell I'm doing that." He snapped his head to Sean. "I think it's a rookies job."

Han raised his bottle of champagne. "Welcome to the night before the morning after."

"Every big hitter has to do some time in the shitter." Twinkie stated.

Evie laughed. "Tough luck bro."

Sean looked around the room to everyone. "Well, shit." he said before walking away in search of a mop and bucket.

Evie brought her legs up and made herself comfortable in the chair, sitting Indian style. "Exactly." she said to Sean's back. He raised his hand and gave her the bird and everyone whistled.

"That's not very polite." said Han looking at Evie.

Evie looked right back at him. "Eh. It's our form of reminding the other one that we love each other." She raised her voice so that Sean could hear here.

"Whatever, Ev." Sean grumbled.

Han laughed and pointed his bottle to Evie. "You want something to drink?"

She shook her head at the bottle. "Something with no alcohol. Bottled water?"

Han nodded and turned to the model on his left. "Natalia, grab Evie a water?"

"Sure." she replied, traces of a Russian accent coming into her speech. She stood up and made her way to the small fridge placed in the corner of the loft. Natalia picked up a bottle and walked it over to Evie. "Here you go, dear."

Evie smiled up at her. "Thank you." Natalia smiled back and made her way back over to her spot next to Han. "Can I ask you something, Han." Han nodded at Evie's question. "Why are you being so nice to Sean?"

Han stared at Evie and she matched it. "Honestly?" Evie nodded. "I see something in him."

Evie scoffed and took a drink from her water. "Clearly not the ability to drift."

Han laughed. "We'll see."

* * *

The next day was sunny, cloudless and warm. And Evie found herself down at the docks with Han, Reiko, Earl, Alden and Twinkie, listening to the sound of squealing tires and crashes as Sean ran into things with his new car that weren't meant to be hit. 

Earl had sat himself on a stool, Reiko rocked back and forth in an arm chair, Alden sat on the couch while Twinkie and Evie were perched on the back and Han sat in a chair, completing the semi-circle, with a beer in his hand.

Sean sped around a corner, making a flock of birds fly out of his way, and successfully hit a cage. Everyone watching made a pained face. Earl looked disgusted while Evie just laughed. Han watched Sean try to drift with a calm look. Sean righted his car and took off yet again, leaving black tire marks behind him.

He missed the next cage set up but collided with the 3rd. Evie rested her elbows on her knees and put her face in her hands, laughing harder. Sean swung the car too close to where everyone was sitting, making Twinkie say something. Evie lifted her head and watched she her brother went sailing by, looking all like the rookie he was. Everyone's gaze followed Sean as he went behind him and tried to come to a flashy stop, only making him slide out of it. He hit the steering wheel before putting the car back into gear and taking off again.

It wasn't all too long until he collided with an already dented caged. "Jesus!" cried out Earl. He looked over at Han. "My mother is blind in one eye and _she_ can drift better than this." He went back to watching Sean. "Han, where in the hell did you find this guy?!" Sean collided with a crate in the distance. Evie shook her head and went back to hiding in her hands. "Will someone _please_ teach this guy how to drift!"

Sean spun out and hit a column of logs, ripping off the spoiler. Everyone groaned and made a face. Sean stopped the car, before turning it around and coming back calmly. He turned off the car and got out, inspecting his car for the damage he had just done. Sean then looked up at everyone who was watching him with pained looks. Evie finally raised her head and her laughing had died down but her smile didn't.

"What's so funny, Evelyn?" asked Sean.

"You drifting." she replied, making everyone do a chorus of 'ooooohs!'. Han just shook his head and took a sip from his beer.

"I'd like to see you get out here and try it and see how well you do."

"Not in that car. You tore it up."

"Evie can probably drift a right side better than you can, Sean." stated Earl. Evie looked at him and then back to her brother and raised her eyebrows with a 'what now' look on her features.

"One day, Ev. You're gonna drift and we'll see who is worse." Sean went to the back of his car to look at the spoiler damage.

"Yo." said Twinkie, only loud enough to make sure the ones sitting around him could hear. "We now gotta teach Evie how to drift, behind Sean's back."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that." said Evie grinning.

* * *

Evie led Sean out the front door and they both stopped when they saw their Dad working in the garage on a car frame. They shared a look before going over to him. 

"That yours?" asked Sean.

Major Boswell stopped what he was doing and looked at his kids. "Yeah." he answered before going back to what he was doing.

"What happened to it?" asked Evie, taking a seat on a near by box while Sean went to stand in front of the car.

Major Boswell shrugged a shoulder. "No idea. I found it at the base like this." Sean bent down to see what all his father was doing.

"It's got some potential." stated Sean and Evie nodded.

Major Boswell finished tightening a screw before standing up right. "Yeah, we'll see." He reached for a rag to wipe his hands off. Major Boswell watched as his Sean bent back down and Evie stood to come join her brother. "You know, the Japanese have a saying." The 2 looked up at their father. Major Boswell spoke Japanese, then finished in English. "The nail that sticks out gets hammered." Evie looked at her brother and Sean looked down at her. Major Boswell set down the towel and went back to work. "Get a move on. You guys are gonna be late."

Sean nodded and backed out of the garage and started walking down the street. Evie stood where she was for a moment, just looking at her father. Major Boswell sensed his daughter's stare and looked up at her. She grinned down at him. "See? You can be a good father if you really try."

Major Boswell looked at her for moment before smiling. "Go be his logical side."

Evie smiled. "Will do. Bye Dad." With that, she stepped out of the garage and went to catch up with Sean. "You know, Dad can really be an okay guy if he put an effort into it."

Sean looked down at his sister and laughed and wrapped an arm around Evie. "Yeah, but I think it takes him too much effort."

The 2 Boswell kids shared a laughed and venture their way on to school.


	4. Into the Mountains

_Alright, alright. This is a short chpater and it's all about Evie and some of her past. But it's a building block needed for whats to come.  
If you guys don't like it, I'm sorry .. But it's needed! You need to get to know whats happened to Evie!  
Oh, and some EviexHan one-on-one interaction! Hooray! Hehehe._

_Please R and R, guys. They make my happy!_

__**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ch 4 – Into the Mountains**

The next few days of school were bearable. Sean hung out with Reiko, Earl, Twink and Evie, and everyone seemed to be forgetting Sean's race with Takashi. Neela apologized to Evie for being so distant after the race. She told her it was for her brother's own safety. Evie understood – Sean causing trouble with Takashi, caused trouble with Neela. Evie went back to sitting with Neela at lunch, only after giving a quick explanation to Sean and things were going great.

With the exception of when Morimoto started giving his attention to Evie again. That, she fully decided, was something she could do without.

The days passed without any incident, until a particular Friday. Evie and Sean walked out of one of the classes that they shared, laughing about something, when Earl and Reiko came running up behind them.

"Sean!" Earl grabbed him and pushed him in the direction of the stairwell leading to the roof.

Evie was going to follow pursuit but Reiko stopped her. "Skip the rest of the day." she told Evie.

"Do what?"

"Skip." Reiko repeated. "Leave. Be done here for today."

"Why?"

Reiko smiled. "Because Han is outside with the intent of teaching you to drift." She lowered her voice to finish "Without letting Sean know."

Evie thought on this for a moment. "But what would I tell him? Sean would kill me if he knew I cut school."

"Do you have any classes with him for the rest of the day?" Evie shook her head 'no'. "Then I'll come up with a little white lie and make sure everyone plays along." Evie grinned and Reiko started to push her down the hall. "Go! Hurry before the bell rings!"

Evie turned and took off down the hall in a sprint with a laughing Reiko behind her. Once she rounded the corner, Reiko ran up the stairs to the roof to join Earl and to see if Sean calmed the fighting going on.

---------------------------

Evie slowed her pace when she walked out the front doors. She thankfully had luck on her side, so she wasn't stopped at any point, which made her cutting school a success. She walked through the small courtyard and through the entrance gate and there sat an orange and black RX-7, where Han was already leaning against the side.

She smirked and closed the distance between them "Here to get my brother again?"

Han chuckled and stood up. He dug into his pockets and produced his car keys, which he tossed to Evie. "You drive."

Evie caught the set of keys and looked down at them in her hand. "What is with you and letting other people drive your cars?"

"Dunno." Han replied while he walked around the front of his car to the passenger side door.

Evie looked up at him. "Another thing. What makes you think I can drive?"

Han laughed. "Because I tend to put faith into people I think that have something."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Just like my brother?"

Han shrugged. "You can say that." He opened the door. "Now, come on. Let's go." He then ducked down into the car.

Evie walked up to the drivers side, opened the door and slid in. After readjusting the seat and making sure her seat beat was secure, she started the car. "Where to?"

"The mountains." Han responded. Evie didn't question. Instead, she put the car into gear and took off smoothly. Beside her, Han smiled.

"See? Some faith is put forth well."

* * *

Evie let out a colorful line of expletives as she yanked the hand break and spun out of control on the turn. She tired to steer the car and straighten it out. Much to her dismay, it didn't work. Evie stomped on the break, making the car come to an uneasy stop. She put the car back into 1st gear and hit the steering wheel with the palm of her hand.

"You break anything, you're fixing it." Han simply said.

Evie turned to look at the man who sat calmly next to her. If looks could kill, the look she was giving him would have probably made him kick the bucket all too early. "You tryin' to piss me off?"

"I wasn't. I was stating the fact."

Evie groaned and laid her forehead on the steering wheel. "This is useless. I'm nearly as bad as Sean."

"You haven't hit anything. That's being better than Sean."

"That's because theres nothing around for me to hit!" cried Evie, leaning back up. Han smiled and shook his head. "We've been up here for an hour and if anything, I'm getting worse. And it's starting to get dark"

"Who cares what it's like outside. What you're doing is thinking too much on the mechanics. Drifting isn't step by step. It's all about feeling it. Turn around and go back and start again." Evie did as told, although a bit reluctantly. She sped up the mountain and turned at the summit to try and drift back down. She revved the engine a bit and took a deep, steadying breath before taking off.

"You're brother said that you raced."

Evie was caught off guard by his question and it took a few seconds to answer him. "Yeah." She shifted gears. "Well, I did."

Han nodded. "He said something about how you don't anymore." He looked out the windshield and saw Evie coming onto her first turn. "How come you stopped?"

Evie lapsed into her memory as she carefully drifted the turn. "Accident."

Han hid his smile. "Is that how you got that scar?"

"My collarbone?" Evie accelerated. "No." She grinned. "That was actually caused by Sean."

Han was surprised. "He kicked your ass?"

Evie laughed as she pulled the hand brake and drifted the curve. "Definitely not. I guess since we're so close in age that growing up we pressed each other's buttons 'til no end."

Han was amused. "So, how'd he break your collarbone?"

"Wrestling. One day, we were having a bitching contest and it turned violent and we wrestled. I was able to get up and start to get away, no doubt to go tell, and he pushed me. I lost my balance and went crashing onto the brick fireplace we had. Crack my calivical right into two." Evie drifted around her 3rd curve. She started to gain more speed on the straight away. "We were 13."

"Technically, he didn't break your collarbone. You did."

Evie nodded and grinned. "Yeah, but if it wasn't for Sean, I wouldn't have. So, I put all blame on him."

Han smiled as Evie drifted yet another curve. This was exactly what she needed. Someone to take her mind off actually drifting and just letting her do it. After coming out of the turn, he started up another conversation. "You said that you quit racing after an accident." Han noticed Evie's grin fade. "What happened?" he asked cautiously.

Evie sat in silence as she continued to drive down the mountain. "It happened when I was 15." she started. "Sean and I had been into racing since about a year then, and we made some pretty good friends with the local street gang where we lived." A small smile appeared. "The boy who became my best friend was the leader. It was a gang of very young racers, the oldest being about 17. They taught us everything we needed to know. Xander, the best friend, actually taught me how to drive. Things went great for months until a whole new gang rolled in." Evie switched gears, pulled the hand break and drifted the curve but did it a little sloppy. "Tony, who was the 'big cheese' had something in mind for me. Sean, Xander and all the other guys didn't like that one bit. So, Xander challenged Tony to a race and I told Xander that I was going to ride shotgun in it."

"And he let you? Sean even let you?"

"Sean trusted Xander. Why shouldn't he?" Evie slowed her speed just a bit. "The race went in Xander's favor, which pissed Tony off. He then went to use dirty tactics and -"

"Tony made Xander wreck, with you in the car." Han finished for her.

Evie nodded slightly. "That's how I got the scar on my back and how come almost the entire right side of my back is discolored. The car flipped and I was thrown from it. From the force that I was thrown with I slid about 20 feet along the road, giving me nasty road rash. But when I landed, I landed directly on a decently sized rock and cracked 3 vertebrae. All I remember was coming to a stop and staring into the sky. I screamed for someone, I don't remember who, and blacked out." Evie drifted her final curve and spun the car into, this time, a smooth stop. She put the car into 1st, pulled the hand brake and turned off the ignition. Evie then looked to Han, who was studying her face.

"What happened to Xander?"

Evie took a deep breathe. "He died in the accident. Tony saw it and took off. I haven't seen or heard from him since. That was the 1st case on why we had to move and I just gave up driving. Sean took the racing reins and I became mechanic with him and his brain."

"You've proved that one more than one occasion." Evie smiled and started to play with the hem of her skirt. They shared the comfortable silence and Evie realized that she just drifted down the entire mountain and didn't mess up. She kept the shock and giddiness to her self. She turned to say something to Han, but his statement threw her off for a 2nd time since being in his car. "Show me."

Evie looked at him as if he was crazy. "What?"

"Your back. Let me see."

"Why?" she asked slowly. Han just stared at her and something in his gaze made Evie nervous. "O .. Ok." she whispered. She turned around in her seat and unbuttoned her sweater. She slipped it off and let it fall into her lap. Without looking back at Han, Evie started to unbutton her uniformed white shirt. Once the buttons were all undone, she let it fall off her shoulders and pulled it down to her waist. Evie bowed her head as she bared her scars to Han, who she barely even knew.

Her scars were a constant reminder of what happened 2 years ago. She never showed them. The only people who knew of them and had seen them were her parents, Sean and now Han. Evie once had a boyfriend when she was 16, who told her that she meant the world to him So, she decided to let him see her back. He had asked what happened, and she just told him that she fell. How he believed that, she still didn't know. Rumors stared going around school that centered around the scars on her back. In gym class, girls tried to sneak a peek at Evie's back. She confronted her boyfriend, mad beyond words, as to why he told everyone. He dumped right then and there. He told her that he could 'never go out with someone that looked disgusting without her shirt on'. That same day was the 1st time Evie had ever given someone a bloody nose. It was also the same day Sean got suspended for fighting.

Evie nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Han's cool hand touch the scars left from the road rash.

Han's eyes grew wide when he saw Evie's back. He had seen some pretty nasty injuries, but these scars had him scared. Scared for Evie. The stark white scar going down her spine contrasted sharply against the smooth olive tone of Evie's back. As did the scars from the road rash – they were too dark against her skin. Taking a hand, Han reached out to touch Evie's back. He stilled for a moment when he felt her jump under his hand, but when she didn't say anything, Han allowed his hand to travel down her back. A wave of sadness and a small twinge of anger sweep over him as he felt the ridges underneath his fingertips.

Evie twisted her head so she could speak to him. "Pretty gruesome, huh?" she said, her voice unsteady.

Hearing Evie's voice brought Han back to Earth. He took his hand away from Evie's back and settled himself back in his seat. Evie wasted no time to fixing her shirt back. "You should probably get back." Evie re-situated herself in the seat and started back up the car. "We're all going to the Tower to play football. I'll send Sean to come and get you."

Evie released the hand brake and drove. "Sounds fine."

They drove all the way to the apartment in silence. And in the time it took from getting off the mountains to her home, Evie realized the worst.

She had feelings for Han. In the biggest way.


	5. Author's Note

_Hey guys. Sorry if I excited you because you saw a new chapter posted, and was let down to the ever famous 'author's note'. Hehehe ... sorry kiddos!_

_But what I need to say is this. I've spoiled everyone with 4 chapters back to back. And trust me, I LOVE writing that much and posting as quick. BUT, school has decided to kick up the stress. I guess graduating this year has something to do with it .. haha._

_But I am writing more chapters. Currently on 5, although I'm a bit stuck, but I'll figure it out. No worries, mate._

_Just hang in with me until whenever I can find the time to post a new chapter ... Hopefully this weekend, but no promises!_

_And thank you guys soooooo much for the positive feed bad. I'm very happy you guys are enjoying my story and taking time out of your busy days to read it. : )))). I write this for you guys!_


	6. Round Round

_Since you guys have been loyal and VERY, VERY, VERY and VERY awesome with the positive reviews, here is FINALLY an update: )))  
Sorry it's not up to standards, but this was really a filler chapter.  
I'll try and get better with updates, but I can't promise anything.  
And thanks once again for the AMAZING feedback. I write this for you guys!_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**C****h 5 – Round Round**

"That was a foul!"

"Say what?"

"Foul! That was a foul!"

"Psh. Not it ain't man. What you talkin' 'bout."

Evie collapsed onto the soft turf of the soccer field, amused at Earl and Twinkie's argument. "Relax girls." She got out between laughs. "You're both pretty."

The 2 boys shot her a look. "Shut up." They said in unison and continued to argue whether or not Twinkie had fouled.

"Hey, Han! Sort this wanker out!" Earl yelled.

"Oooh." Evie rolled onto her stomach. "Tatteltail" She said with a cheeky grin.

"A wanker?" Evie titled her head to see Han up on the balcony overlooking the field, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler. "What do I look like, a zebra?" He then walked over to join Sean who was staring out over Shibuya Square.

Evie smirked and looked at Twinkie. "My, my. He sure did sort you out, huh Twink?"

Twinkie laughed while Earl lunged for Evie. "I'll sort you out, you little twit!"

Evie let out a shriek and jumped up off the ground. Earl chased her around the field in all directions, both of them laughing. One of the other guys they were playing with stepped out and grabbed Evie as she ran past him, grabbing her around her waist and swinging her up. "Ah!" She screamed. "Put me down!" She laughed, struggling against whoever had grabbed her.

"Hold her, man!" Earl caught up and started attacking Evie's sides, affectively making her burst out in a new phase of laughter.

"No! Earl, stop! Ah ha .. Earl!" Evie squeaked out. She tried kicking her legs out but Earl dodged them and her arms were pinned. "Ahh! No! Guys, come on! Help me out here!"

Earl didn't see the sneak attack. Twinkie grabbed him from behind and took him to the ground and Reiko pounced on him, tickling him with much more force than how he was just tickling Evie. Evie freed herself and bent forward, resting her hands on her knees trying to caught her breath.

"Stop! Reiko, stop! Twinkie, let me go!" It was Earl's time to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sucks, don't it?" said Evie, taking big gulps of air.

Everyone on the field and the spectators were all now laughing, and Reiko had given up her tickling. Twinkie stood up and let Earl get up as well. Earl turned to Reiko and captured her in hims arms and they walked off the field to the lounge area set up. Evie righted herself and took down her hair that had fallen in the small scuffle. She ran her fingers through her locks before sweeping it back up into a messy bun, slightly off to the side on the back of her head. She had lost her bobby pins somewhere, so the fringe of her side bangs tickled her cheek.

"Yo, E! You want a water?" called out Twink. He had somehow, in the short time given, had gotten up to the balcony and was digging in the cooler.

"For sure." she walked over to where she was standing below him and he tossed down a bottle. She twisted off the cap and took a deep swig. She turned around to walk to where everyone had seated themselves when someone called for her.

"Evie."

Evie stopped at his voice. She turned back around to see Han staring down at her from over the balcony. "Hmm?"

"Reiko told me you took interest into the black and silver RX-8."

"Sure did. Beautiful car."

A slow smile appeared on his face. "She also told me how the engine wasn't to your standards?"

"Now, I didn't say that. I said that -"

"There's a V8 sitting in my garage. Go knock yourself out." He reached into his pocket and threw down a set of keys. "To the car. Have fun with it."

Evie could have sworn that she saw a wink before he turned around and walked through the door to the stairwell. She picked the keys up off the ground and looked back up to see her brother leaning over the railing. "Ev, we're gonna head out for a bit. We'll meet you back at the garage. And don't mess up that car too bad, ok?"

Evie smiled up at him. "Suck it, big bro. I know what I'm doing." Sean followed Han out the door and Twinkie leaned back over the railing, calling to everyone one the other side of the field.

"Yo! Who's in the mood to fix up a car for E here?"

Evie turned and smiled at the cheers and whooping noises heard behind. Everyone picked each other up and walked out to the field in procession to the door. Reiko stopped next to Evie.

"About time he gave it to you."

"What?"

"I told him about what you said about the car. It took him this long to let you have it. He must have been waiting for the engine to come in for you."

"For me?"

"Sure. It's your car and you said you wanted a V8. So, Han waited until the engine came in and gave it to you. It's your little project now."

Evie grinned and spun the keys around on her finger. "Then I say we go get dirty."

-------------------------------------

Stepping out from under her new RX-8, Evie wiped her arm across her forehead, trying to get ride of the perspiration that was beginning to gather. Her hair had begun to fall out of her messy bun and was sticking to the back of her neck and her face. The welder's apron she wore was starting to get way too hot and Evie undid the ties. She slipped the hot garment off and laid it across a near surface. She grabbed her bottle of water that she had set aside and sat down on a stool as she watched Reiko and Earl finish up the undercarriage of the car.

"So I heard Han taught you how to drift earlier." said Twinkie as he pulled up another stool next to Evie.

Evie took a drink and nodded. "Sure did."

Twinkie smiled. "And how'd you do?"

Evie laughed. "It took me long enough to get." She remembered how earlier in the day had Han taken her into the mountains. "But I got it, eventually."

"Gonna give Sean a run for his money?"

"Oh, hell yes."

"That's my E." Twinkie elbowed Evie in the ribs lightly. "Show him up, baby girl."

Evie replaced the top on her bottle and set it back down. "In time, Twink." She stood up and walked back to her car. "It's great to drift and be able to," she picked up a wrench and squeezed herself between Earl and Reiko, "but in order for me to race, it's gotta be for something important."

"That's interesting."

If it wasn't for Evie's quick reflexes, she would have dropped her wrench and would have instantly given herself away. She stepped out from under the car and saw Han standing on the middle ground of the garage and Sean coming down to see what everyone was up to.

"What is?" she asked, replacing the wrench back into the tool box.

"What you just said. You, Evelyn Boswell, are a piece of work." Han turned and walked up the stairs to the loft where Evie saw Natalia sitting on the couch. Evie watched him, her brows knitted together in confusion.

Behind her, Sean whistled. "Nice car, Ev."

Evie dropped her head and turned around. "Yeah." She raised her gaze to look at her brother who was inspecting the work his little sister had just finish. She smiled at Reiko and Earl who quit their job for the time being and walked past to talk with Twink. "Have fun?"Evie directed at Sean.

He nodded and reached up into Evie's car. "We're all going to the mountains tomorrow. Han's finally teaching me the art of drifting." He looked down at her. "Then I'll show 'em."

"Show who?" After reading Sean's expression, Evie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look. "Sean. Please don't tell me you're going to race Takashi, again. No matter how long and hard your practice drifting, you'll never -"

"Hey, hey." Sean laughed and turned to face Evie. "Don't you think you're being a little too harsh on me? I am, after all, family."

"Someone has to be. And besides, isn't there a rule about no racing? I remember you telling me Dad flipped shit when you finally came home after the first night at the races."

Sean shrugged. "So? Look at what we've been able to pull off since then."

Evie scoffed. "My god. You really want to go to Juvi, don't you?"

"No I don't, Evelyn." Sean sighed. "Just listen. I'm not going to race Takashi."

"Promise."

"Promise."

"Good." Evie relaxed and let her arms drop back to her sides. "Then who are you planning to race? Who know, after you can drift without completely wrecking a car." Evie grinned at Sean.

"When I'm good enough, Morimoto." replied Sean.

Evie nodded her head and jutted out her jaw thoughtfully. "Hmm. Takashi's right hand boy." She reached out and patted Sean's shoulder. "Beat his ass, big bro."

"I sure will, 'lil sis." Sean wrapped an arm around Evie's shoulders and pulled her to him. Twinkie, Reiko and Earl had rejoined them and together, they all worked on the finishing touches on Evie's car.

Above them, Han leaned against the railing and had watched Evie the moment Sean went to talk to her. "That little girl," said Natalia softly, coming to stand beside Han, "is something to behold." Han just nodded and took a swig of his beer. Natalia studied Han's profile and after a while, her gaze bounced from Evie to Han. "You know," she started and reached out a hand to run through Han's hair. When he turned to face her, waiting for the next part of her sentence, Natalia simply smiled. "Nevermind."

The corners of Han's mouth twitched and he looked back down at Evie, who was laughing about something. He pushed away from the railing and shook his head. After taking a deep swig from his bottle, with pulled Natalia close to him and began to nuzzle her neck. She pulled away with a coy grin before turning and leading him to the back of the garage.

Evie felt a pang somewhere in her chest when she looked up to the loft to see Han pull Natalia to him. Natalia threw her head back and giggled, an image of perfection, just like how a supermodel should be. She swallowed the lump in her throat before turning her attention back to everyone around her and her car.

By turning around, she missed Han look back over his shoulder.

-------------------------------------

_Evie was dreaming – no doubt about it. If the fact that Takashi, Sean and Neela all stood in a group by Sean's new car didn't have her decided, then it had to be that Han wasn't surrounded by his usual legions of girls. Only Evie was standing next to him, both leaning against the hood of his car. Evie watched the friendly conversation between the odd trio in front of her and smiled, cocking her head to the side in amusement._

_"Nobody would ever believe this." said Han, leaning over to whisper into Evie's ear._

_Evie nodded and her eyes left the group to the scan the crowd in the parking garage. She smiled at those she made eye contact with and noticed the same people that came here regularly and the newbies. But when her eyes locked on a familiar face, her heart stopped._

_Yep. She **HAD** to be dreaming._

_Xander was staring right back at her. That's when all noise drowned out of the garage. She eased off the hood, stood on uneasy legs and made her way through the crowds to him. Finally coming to stand in front of him, everything around them stilled, as if someone had pushed a pause button on life._

_"You're looking good, Evie-B."_

_Evie smiled at his, and only his, nickname for her. "I'm dreaming."_

_Xander laughed and dug his hands into his pockets. "Not shit, Shirley. You were always the one for pointing out the obvious."_

_Evie punched him on the shoulder. "Shut up." They stood staring at each other, both with smiles upon their faces. "I miss you, Xander." She whispered after a while._

_"And you think that I don't miss you?"_

_"Well, I would hope so .."_

_Xander chuckled. "Don't worry, little Evie-B, I do. I miss the hell outta you." Xander looked around at their surroundings and over Evie's head to the group she had just left. "But I see you're doing great. But all the way in Tokyo? Whose fault was it?"_

_"You know damn well it wasn't me. I haven't really driven, let alone race since that ni -"_

_"Sean finally got busted for showing off his racing ability?" Xander interjected._

_Evie nodded. "He is still has headstrong and as stubborn as ever. A bit more since you're gone."_

_"He's the only one to protect you now." Xander's gaze again went over Evie's head. "But I think someone else is wanting to protect you, but making it a whole less obvious."_

_Evie followed where Xander's eyes and fallen and turned around. He had looked at Evie's small group of close friends. With time stopped, Evie saw that Sean and watched Evie walk away from being near – just being the big brother that he was. Earl, Reiko and Twinkie were all laughing near Twink's van and Han was who surprised her. He was staring at her, clearly having watched her walk away to Xander. It was his eyes that had her dumbfounded. Han wasn't looking at her as if she was just someone walking away. It was the same look that Xander had always had on her when she was around Tony._

_A strong look of caring and protection._

_A look of ownership._

_"Han."_

_"Han." Xander tested the name and Evie turned back around to him. "He's a good man. A little too old for you, but hey, I'm dead. Who am I to stop you. Wise choice."_

_"What?"_

_"I may not be apart of the living anymore, Evie-B, but I am still your best friend. Even if I was blind I could tell you have feelings for him." Evie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped to reply. "Don't worry, E-B. Everyone else is clueless. You're good, but you're not that good as to hide stuff from me. You should know that."_

_Evie looked up at Xander's smiling face and shook her head, laughing softly. "I never could."_

_"You never will." Xander's attention once again was pulled from Evie's face to above her head and his jovial expression turned grim. He reached out and pulled Evie close to him and leaned down to her whisper into her ear. "Things are going to get worse, Evelyn. You need to be extremely careful."_

_Evie was surprised at his sudden seriousness and at the fact that he fulled named her, but she shrugged it off. "If you're talking about Takashi and Sean, I know al -"_

_"Quite the opposite."_

_"Then what is it?" Evie looked at Xander and his gaze was still away from her. "Xander, please. Tell me."_

_Xander finally tore his gaze away from whatever he was looking at. "Your past is going to come crashing back to you."_

_Evie's heart dropped to her toes as Tony flashed through her mind. "No. You're joking. I haven't heard of him since the night you died. There is no way he knows me and Sean moved. For God's sakes, we're in a different country!"_

_Xander spun Evie around to where he was looking. "I'm not." He placed his hands on both of Evie's shoulders and held her. And if he hadn't, Evie would have fallen to the ground. Standing off in an isolated corner, stood Tony and a few people Evie recognized as being part of his 'gang'._

_Evie looked eyes with him and a sinister smile stretched across his face. She gasped. "No .. No .."_

_Xander spun her around to face him again just as Tony started to walk towards them. "He's going to come for you. And this time, he's not going to give up."_

_Evie_ awoke with a sudden jolt. Her heart was pounding in her chest and tears were forming behind her eyes. She quickly looked around her and saw that she was in Han's garage. She laid there for a few moments to try and normalize her breathing. After a few seconds of deep breathing, Evie moved herself to a sitting position on the couch she had fallen asleep on.

She noticed that someone had draped a blanket across her at sometime, but it was now a tangled heap at the other end of the couch. Evie set her feet on the ground and placed her elbows on her knees. Evie rested her chin in her hands and stared off into space. The tears that were building behind her eyes started to fall and Evie sobbed quietly. She buried her face into her hands and cried helplessly into them.

"That can't happen." She said to herself between sobs. "He can't possibly find me."

Han watched from the his spot in the middle of the path leading to the back of garage and watched as Evie's back shook with each new wave of tears. He was about to walk fully into the loft to see what was the matter, but Natalia, who appeared from behind him, gently grabbed his wrist.

"No." She mouthed. When Han gave her a questioning look, she added on in a faint whisper, "She'll come to you when she wants to." She tugged his arm before letting go and walking back from where she came.

Han took a step in suit, but turned back around to see Evie still crying.

Right in that moment, he decided with himself that he would protect little Evelyn Boswell.

He would protect her right until the moment he died, just like how Xander did.


End file.
